Rutee (6★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20545 |idalt = |altname = Rutee |no = 1123 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 171 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 14, 18, 22, 45, 53, 63, 73, 87, 106, 110, 114, 117, 120, 123 |normal_distribute = 20, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 15, 8, 8, 5, 5, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 14, 17, 20, 45, 53, 63, 73, 87, 106, 110, 115, 130, 136, 142, 148 |bb_distribute = 12, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 14, 18, 22, 26, 30, 45, 53, 63, 73, 87, 93, 99, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130 |sbb_distribute = 10, 4, 4, 4, 3, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A young woman from another world who became a Swordian Master in command of a sentient sword. Although Rutee grew up in an orphanage, she ended up meeting both her real father and younger brother during her travels. Unfortunately, they died shortly after she learned of their existence, and Rutee moved on with her life as if nothing had happened. However, her loyal partner and friend Mary could see right through her apparent indifference, and led Rutee to eventually open up about her feelings. |summon = Hmm... Looks like we've been summoned, Atwight. We may have some fun with this! |fusion = Yes! This power will help me make more money! Why do I need so much, you ask? Well, that's a secret! |evolution = You pushed me to show you my real self. Well fine! Sit back and watch then! | hp_base = 4320 |atk_base = 1440 |def_base = 1310 |rec_base = 1530 | hp_lord = 6070 |atk_lord = 1900 |def_lord = 1730 |rec_lord = 2000 | hp_anima = 6812 |rec_anima = 1802 |atk_breaker = 2098 |def_breaker = 1532 |def_guardian = 1928 |rec_guardian = 1901 |def_oracle = 1631 |rec_oracle = 2297 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 28 |ls = Lens Hunter |lsdescription = Hugely boosts BC, HC, Zel drop rate & considerably boosts HC efficacy |lsnote = 50% boost to HC efficacy, 15% boost to BC, HC, 20% boost to Zel drop rate |lstype = Recovery/Brave Burst/Zel |bb = Bloody Rose: Zenith |bbdescription = 15 combo Water attack on all foes & boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 220 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Trickster: Zenith |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Water attack on all foes & boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 20% boost to BC, HC drop rate, 1% boost to Item drop rate |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = 20544 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = *This unit is from the game titled . |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Tales of Link |addcatname = Rutee3 }}